Boa Hancock/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Boa Hancock. One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"Who... who dared to put this along my path?!" *"I will enrapture each and every one of you." *"Oh, how scary..." *"Come here! Let me show you the strength of the Kuja!" *"Not bad. Keep going." *"You can't hurt my beloved! Love is always like a hurricane!" *"Get out of my sight!" *"I claim this land in honour of my beauty!" *"Who do you think you are, anyway?" *"Silence! Who do you think I am?" *"Kneel before me, or be turned to stone. Your choice." *"This is so annoying!" *"Men are all talk... They make me laugh." *"This land is mine... I have declared it!" *"Die already!" *"Strength is beauty!" *"Do not block my path!" *"Do you feel it now? How useless it is to resist me?" *"I am allowed to do anything! For... yes, I am beautiful!" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"Go! Defeat will not be tolerated!" *"Rescue them as fast as you can! Go!" *"You're an eyesore!" *"You've hit right? There's no point in defying me." *"You underhanded bastard!" *"This land is mine. In difference to my beauty, I'd like you to give it to me." *"This land is mine. ...I've decided." *"The strength and nobility of the Kuja... don't forget it!" *"You insolent fools! Get out of the way." *"I can do whatever I like. Yes, because I am beautiful." *"You must either kneel in my presence, or be turned to stone. It's your choice." *"I... want this land for myself." *"What in the world do you want?" *"Beauty prevails... You could see it from the beginning." *"Your hearts that have fallen for me, will harden your bodies..." *"Whatever I do, please forgive me--because I am beautiful." One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"You should be captivated by my beauty." *"Come. I'll show you what it means to be a Kuja." *"I'm not giving up this land. It'd be best to run home if you don't want to be turned to stone." *"This battle cannot be lost. Make a mistake and be turned to stone!" *"I ever want to hear those words again." *"Let's get this started, You want to bore me?" *"I don't ever want to see that face again." *"You're an eyesore!" *"You insolent fools! Get out of my way." *"The stronger the more beautiful...!" *"Get out of my way!" *"This... This is marriage!" *"I don't know what kind of backwoods lowly fools they are, but to take on the Kuja? Laughable." *"I don't want to listen to orders, but I don't want to lose my warlord title..." *"I only yearn for Luffy. I have no reason to follow you." *"Weaklings like you are a disgrace to the Seven Warlords of the Sea." *"Get in my way and I won't forgive you." *"To me, there is no such thing as gods and men. Because... I'm beautiful." *"Watching such evil backfire... Hilarious." *"Just be happy I didn't turn you to stone." *"This land is mine. I want you to forgive me, as I am so beautiful." *"This land is mine. ...I've decided." *"I...desire this land." *"I'll tell you guys something good. "Love is always like a hurricane"!" *"The beauty that a thousand men have bowed down to. In my own way, I'm a One Man Army." *"I can do whatever I like. Yes, because I'm beautiful." *"I see, you're almost useful." *"More. That just isn't enough." *"Luffy... I just cannot face you..." *"I'm here...and want your help." *"Ahh... Even the pain of a thousand cannot match the ache of my heart." *"I am Empress Boa Hancock! To oppose me is to die!" *"You lay a finger on my prisoner and I'll assume you'd like to be turned to stone." *"Who did this?! Who took off with my prisoner?!" *"Know that you will turn to stone upon entering here!" *"How useful. Would you stay by my side? ...I'm lying. Don't let it go to your head." *"Ah... Am I... going to die...?" *"You're late... Don't ever make me wait again." *"Stop provoking them! At this rate, it'll never end." *"I'll make you regret that slight." *"If you've become my enemy, then prepare yourself!" *"Challenging one of the Kuja...? You must be confident." *"I will not be controlled by anyone anymore... Surely you all understand." *"You resemble Luffy and yet do not..." *"In my country strength begets beauty... Show me your beauty." *"I don't wish to be at the beck and call of the Marines." *"What is a god? Why must I bend my knee?" *"Please overlook this. In deference to my beauty." *"I'll take my leave... Do what you will." *"How annoying! It won't end at this rate." *"Ahh... I must rest for a while." *"You've hit right? There's no point in defying me." *"It seems the enemy ran in shame... I know why. It's because I'm beautiful!" *"Fight well... but this victory is thanks to my beauty..." *"There is no defeat for the Kuja." *"It seems I've escaped safely..." *"Beauty prevails... You could see it from the beginning." *"Well done, everyone. This victory is proof of my beauty." Category:Quotes